Night of the wolf
by BellatrixMaiden
Summary: ONE SHOT - CISSATRIX What happens when sister love goes beyond normality..


It was late. Darkness had fallen hours ago. I looked up as the sound of footsteps echoed off the hard wooden floors of Black Manor. Dressed in elegant, figure hugging black robes and with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, she looked strong, powerful and strangely angelic. My eyes fixed on the door and the corners of my mouth curled up when I recognised my youngest sister, Narcissa.

"How are you?" she asked as she crossed the room before wrapping her arms around my neck. Warm lips encountered cold ones. Narcissa had been outside. I could smell the rain on her hair. She preferred this cold and wet weather.

"Now that you're here, I'll feel better soon for sure" I smiled as I let my warm lips dance across Narcissas neck. I felt my lover's heart rate quicken under the tip of my tongue and smiled. Narcissa turned her head to meet my lips and my breath hitched when Narcissas teeth sank down into her bottom lip, drawing blood. A soft moan escaped me and my hands closed around the blonde woman's wrists before pushing her across the room, slamming her into the wall. Narcissas back arched at the sudden impact and I chuckled almost demonically into the searing kiss. We tasted each other's blood on our lips.

I released Narcissas wrists and my hands journey upwards to untie the laces of her corset. The garment fell away from her upper body with ease, revealing her breasts and swollen nipples. Lowering myself slightly, my tongue teased one of the hardened buds and Narcissa groaned softly. Her hands tangled in my curly hair, grasping tight hold of her ponytail. My Impatient hands tucked at the belt that held Narcissas leather trousers in place and whilst my left hand grazed my lover's full breasts, my right dipped behind the waist band and yanked the trousers down half way Narcissas thighs. I could smell the scent of my lover's arousal and lowered myself further to the floor until I sat on my knees.

I placed butterfly kisses on the inside of Narcissas thigh and blew warm air across my lover's most sensitive spot. Slender fingers danced across glowing skin before I dipped gently into the wet folds and entered Narcissa. The blonde woman released a primal cry as her fingers dug into the flesh of my shoulders. But I continued thrusting, adding a second finger to withdraw another outcry from Narcissa. Slowly I moved in, and the tip of my tongue grazed over Narcissas most sensitive spot. Pain spread through my body as Narcissas nails scratched across my flesh and I felt the warm sensation of blood trickling down my back.

Narcissa hooked one leg across my shoulders, pinning me, her lover, in place, and her hands grasped a firm hold of my hair. Blue eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the first surges of an orgasm spread through her body and when her body exploded, her legs trembled and my arms closed around my lover's lower body to keep her pinned against the wall. Slowly I pushed myself up until I rested my body against Narcissa and leant in to kiss her. The blonde haired witch could taste herself on my lips and smiled. My hands wandered over Narcissas naked breasts, feeling the nipples harden once again under my touch. As Narcissas lips moved from mine down to the side of my neck and the tip of her tongue tasted the faint hint of salty sweat on my glowing skin, my eyes fluttered shut.

Narcissa pulled up the soft fabric of my robes until she revealed my thighs. Two fingers pushed past the satin underwear and entered the damp area between my legs. My arms closed around Narcissas neck as the younger woman's fingers pressed deep inside of me. I threw my head back, revealing the pulsating vein on my neck and Narcissa attacked it with aggression. Her blue eyes searched the room for somewhere to put me down and as she removed her fingers, resulting in a soft moan from me, she led me across the room until we reached the sofa. She pushed me down until I lay against the arm rest, with one leg pulled up and the other firmly on the ground. Narcissa placed herself between my thighs and dipped her hand between my legs once again. Her left hand pulled the soft robes away from my chest, revealing my breasts, and hot lips closed around a hardened nipple and continued to thrust in and out of me.

My heart pounded against my ribcage and the back of my throat became dry. Narcissas touches were rough and urgent and I arched her back into them. I felt the release build up inside of me and I tried to look at my younger sister for as long as I could until my eyes closed, mere seconds before my body exploded, and I felt the sudden shock of electricity spread through my veins when my body exploded in one final scream, that echoed off the walls.

When my eyes opened, the euphoria had long since faded back into the darkness, but the image remained burned into my eyes. My hazel eyes stared up at Narcissa, her chest still rising and falling quickly, and she snaked her arms around my neck before burying her face in my hair. Narcissa kissed the side of my neck, tasting the sweat that clung to my skin. We lay like this, tangled up in each other's arms, surrounded only by candle light and the sound of rain hammering against the glass.


End file.
